Seconde chance
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance n'est-ce pas ? Oliver rend visite à Felicity mais cette visite prend une tournure inattendue. Attention Spoiler S6, OS issus des photos du 6.03 dévoilée sur Twitter ce matin. Purement Olicity.


**Me voici avec un nouvel OS court qui porte sur la saison 6, plus exactement sur les photos du 6.03 « Next of Kin » dévoilés sur Twitter ce jour et la rumeur concernant les photos. Bien entendu, je vous dévoilerai peut-être une autre version dans 15 jours, mais pour le moment, voici ma vision des choses.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Title — Seconde chance.**

Depuis que son visage était apparu sur le Canal 52 dévoilant sa double identité les choses étaient difficiles pour Oliver, même s'il ne cessait de clamer haut et fort qu'il n'était pas le justicier de Star City. Il avait même donné une conférence de presse en mentionnant que cette photo était un montage dans le seul but de le discréditer et que son ex-fiancée, Felicity Smoak avait prouvé à la police que cela était un montage.

Seulement, pour le FBI, cela en était autrement, notamment pour Samanda Watson qui était chargé de l'enquête, qui fouillait non seulement le passé d'Oliver mais cherchait aussi un lien entre ce dernier et Green Arrow afin de le mettre aux arrêts comme elle l'avait dit, étant donné que malgré ce que le Justicier avait fait pour la ville, il était aussi coupable de plusieurs chefs d'accusation, dont de nombreux des meurtres. Ce qu'elle pouvait déjà avancer, est qu'étrangement, le justicier était apparu au moment où Oliver Queen était revenu d'entre les morts et que cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Pour Oliver, cela était difficile, entre William qui restait distant avec lui et sa sœur toujours dans le coma, il était un peu à cran, mais il pouvait compter sur ses amis, notamment Felicity qui le soutenait et qui avait même proposé de faire revenir Roy afin qu'il endosse le rôle de Green Arrow le temps que les choses se tassent. Mais Oliver avait refusé, ne voulant pas que le jeune homme qui vivait une nouvelle vie se sacrifie une nouvelle fois pour lui.

Oliver se douter que les personnes responsables de cela, étaient soit The Vigilante qui n'avait plus fait parler de lui depuis des nombreux mois, son ancien ami Anatoli et Back Siren. Pour Oliver c'était déjà de trop, étant donné que plus d'un an auparavant, Susan lui avait posé la même question.

Néanmoins, le point positif dans tout cela, était qu'entre lui et Felicity, tout allait pour le mieux et d'ailleurs, il avait pris une décision.

\- Raisa, je peux vous confier William quelques heures ?

\- Bien sûr Oliver. Avec les atrocités que l'ont dit sur toi, tu as bien le droit de te détendre un peu et d'en profiter.

 _Souriant_ \- Merci Raisa

Ne portant qu'un pull de couleur foncée avec un col en V, Oliver mit sa veste et quitta son appartement en prenant la direction du loft dans lequel il habitait avant avec cette jeune femme qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Préférant y aller à pied afin de réfléchir, Oliver arriva à l'immeuble de Felicity et s'y engouffra. Une fois devant la porte du loft, il frappa trois coups attendant que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'est une Felicity en petit haut rose à bretelle au-dessus d'un soutien-gorge bleu et un bas coloré qui lui ouvrit le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oliver !? Bonsoir.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Bonsoir, je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

\- Non bien sûr. Entre, je t'en prie ?

\- Merci.

Oliver sourit de voir que rien n'avait changé et que le loft était comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés.

\- Tu veux voir quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci.

Le silence finit par s'installer entre les deux ex-fiancés et Oliver finit par rompre ce silence.

\- Je… Je suis passé afin de… De te donner ceci.

En terminant sa phrase, Oliver tendit à Felicity une petite boîte noir avec un ruban et un nœud blanc.

\- Felicity prit la boîte en question en regardant Oliver qui avait les bras croisés sur son torse et elle lui dit en souriant.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour mon anniversaire tu sais.

Oliver lui rendit son sourire avant de lui répondre.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de t'offrir quelque chose en dehors de ton anniversaire ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Puis-je avoir au moins un indice ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras ?

Felicity s'exécuta et ouvrit la boîte et fut surprise d'en découvrir le contenu qui reposé sur une sorte de coton blanc. Elle regarda Oliver qui lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je… Felicity, cela fait cinq mois que… Que j'ai failli te perdre définitivement, Thea se bat pour survivre et je… Je ne veux plus perdre des êtres que j'aime. Alors je me suis dit qu'avec cette clé tu pourrais… Venir quand tu le souhaites, comme William t'aime bien et on… Enfin je veux dire tous les deux on pourrait…

Mais Oliver n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Felicity l'attira à lui l'embrassant tendrement. D'abord, chaste, le baiser devint vite plus fougueux et plus langoureux, si bien que Oliver passa ses bras autour de la taille de celle qu'il aimait afin de la serrer contre lui. À bout de souffle, Oliver s'écartait à regret de la jeune femme, ne voulant pas abuser du moment, mais Felicity n'était pas de cet avis.

Posant la petite boîte qui contenant le double de clé du loft d'Oliver, la jeune femme revint à la charge, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant sa langue quémander l'accès à sa bouche ce que Oliver fut ravi de lui accorder. S'écartant d'elle, afin de retirer sa veste, Oliver n'eut pas le temps de dire où de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva avec les lèvres de Felicity contre les siennes ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire et comprit que la jeune femme avait envie de la même chose que lui et il adorait la voir si entreprenant comme il y a plus d'un an alors qu'ils étaient seul dans le Bunker. Laissant sa langue caresser sa jumelle, Oliver passa sa main sur le petit haut rose qu'elle portait et sentir sa peau chaude sous ses doigts, le rendit fou de désir pour elle, ressentait l'envie de s'unir à elle. Felicity mit fin au baiser et s'écarta d'Oliver qui ne comprit pas le pourquoi de cet éloignement. Il la vit se diriger vers l'escalier et vit dans ces yeux le désir et comprit qu'elle désirait la même chose que lui à cet instant.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ancienne chambre qu'ils avaient partagée, à s'embrasser et se caresser longuement. Retirant son petit haut rose, Oliver se retrouva face à un soutien-gorge bleu nuit en dentelle qu'il trouva à son goût. Bien vite, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux nus allongés sur le lit et firent l'amour durant de longues heures, se retrouvant enfin.

Allongé sur le ventre près de son amant, Felicity se laissait aller aux caresses que Oliver lui prodiguait sur son dos. Elle se sentait sereine et amoureuse. Cinq mois, cinq longs mois qu'ils se cherchaient sans vraiment se trouver, alors qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés avant l'ultime bataille contre Prometheus.

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu peur de te perdre ce jour-là, c'est ce qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Oliver savait très bien de quel jour elle parlait, parce que lui aussi avait eu peur de la perdre.

\- Tu sais, les jours suivants, je faisais le même cauchemar. Ta main glissait de la mienne et… Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais… Impuissant.

Felicity vit la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus et se mit à califourchon sur lui, s'allongea de tout son long en posant sa tête dans son cou et sa main sur son cœur.

\- Moi aussi j'ai fait des cauchemars durant quelque temps. Je sentais ta vie s'échapper peu à peu et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Oliver passa ses bras dans le dos de sa compagne, laissant ses mains reprendre ses caresse sur sa peau qu'il avait toujours trouvée douce.

\- Je t'aurais sauvé quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Je sais mais… J'ai pris conscience que… Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'y étais pas et que la vie était trop courte.

\- Je t'aime Felicity et… Je m'excuse pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Jamais je n'aurais dû te mentir à propos de William. Quel idiot j'ai été alors que… Même si je t'en avais parlé, Samantha n'en aurait rien su et…

Felicity l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres.

\- On ne change pas le passé Oliver. Ce qui est fait est fait !

\- Oui, je sais, mais laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de continuer.

\- Je sais que tu as souffert de ce mensonge et je le regrette. Si je t'en avais parlé comme me l'avait dit Barry, toi et moi serions marié et peut-être même plus. De même que je regrette de… De t'avoir trompé avec cette journaliste.

\- Oliver, ne prends pas sur tes épaules toutes les peines du monde, tu es humain et l'erreur est humaine. Je te mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas souffert en te voyant avec cette femme, mais… Je comprends que tu as voulu tourner la page, après tout, j'ai fait la même chose avec Billy.

\- Ce fut dur de te voir heureuse avec un autre homme après ce que nous avions vécu tous les deux, mais, je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de me battre pour te récupérer, pas après la souffrance que je t'avais fait endurer.

Oliver plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Malgré tout ce que tu as enduré à cause de moi est-ce que… Avons-nous encore une chance nous deux ?

Felicity plongea son regard dans celui d'Oliver et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Crois-tu que je me serais jeté sur toi quand j'ai vu le contenu de cette boîte. Et lors de l'ultime bataille contre Prometheus, je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour te jeter ensuite.

\- Alors, tu veux dire que…

\- Oliver, je t'aime. J'ai pris conscience que la vie était trop courte quand j'ai cru te perdre définitivement lorsque nous étions piégés dans le Bunker. La vie est trop courte et… Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance !

Oliver fut à cet instant l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers et inversa leur position afin d'être dans une position dominante avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

\- Je t'aime aussi, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

\- J'en ai eu une petite idée tous à l'heure.

\- Ah oui !?

En disant cela, il se frotta à elle avant de s'unir une nouvelle fois à la femme de sa vie.

Cette nuit-là, Oliver la passa dans les bras de celle qui était pour lui l'amour de sa vie. Bien qu'au départ, il était seulement venu apporter un double de clé de son appartement à Felicity, il fut ravi de la tournure que cette visite avait prise.

* * *

 **Bon, je sais, je n'ai pas le meilleur OS que j'ai écrit mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.**

 **C'est juste une petite idée qui m'est venue ce matin au petit-déj. en voyant les photos du Olicity s'embrassant.**

 **Pour Mission Difficile et la suite de Stemily, je ne pourrais pas la poster étant donné que je serais absente tout le week-end participant au concert de Danny Elfman qui donne deux concerts exceptionnels à Paris ce Week-end « Danny Elfman's Music from the Films of Tim Burton » (Fan des films de Tim Burton).**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
